Stryke One Stryke Two
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: They faced each other across the room, sizing each other up. Little did they know that they would become much more than Agent partners. Jack/John.


**Title:** Stryke One, Stryke Two  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Jax/Jon (Captain Jack/Captain John)  
**Warnings:** Profanity, minor violence, mature scenes  
**Disclaimer:** Jax and Jon Stryker are mine. Jack Harkness and John Hart are not.  
**Summary:** They faced each other across the room, sizing each other up. Little did they know that they would become much more than Agent partners. Jack/John.

_**Author's Note:**__ Just a quick note to explain that _Captain Jax Wolfe/Stryker_ is _Captain Jack Harkness _in his agent days, and likewise _Captain Jon Heckler/Stryker_ is _Captain John Hart _in his agent days. Oh, and you get a cookie if you know where Jon's first surname comes from ;) _

**Stryke One, Stryke Two**

Captain Jax Wolfe strolled down a spotless chrome-effect corridor, his boots clanging against the metal grating on the floor. One hand was stuffed into the pocket of his black trousers, the other resting on the butt of his favourite gun, which was strapped to his belt on his right hip. He walked at a leisurely pace, in no particular hurry. He'd been summoned by the Agency Commanders, and he didn't particularly want to answer the summon. Of course, if he didn't, they'd send someone to fetch him by force, because that was how the Agency worked. They never asked. They _told_.

There were no other agents around up here, which was no surprise to Jax. Agents only came up to this level of the Agency when they were told to do so by the Commanders. There were no windows in this corridor, just a series of lights fitted into the ceiling. It was quite narrow here, too, probably to make it seem more suffocating and claustrophobic. The Agency weren't ones to make their agents comfortable. Not in this sector. There were no electronic signs up here either – throughout the rest of the Agency, hundreds of them hung from ceilings, doorframes, walls, any available surface, pointing agents in the right direction. Of course, most of the more experienced agents knew where everything they needed was without the signs, but no one could know when they might be sent somewhere unfamiliar. After all, the Agency was huge, and Jax doubted anyone had ever been through every sector.

When he finally came across a huge metal door that would take him through into what the electronic display told him was 'Conference Room 13', he took a slim, shiny chrome plate, about the size of an old-Earth credit card, and no thicker than one, and swiped it across the lock beside the door. Then he punched in his agent number, and the red light above the door switched to green. With a heavy clunk, the locks slid back and the door opened, the metal splitting in two and disappearing into the wall either side. Jax knew he had eight seconds to get inside before the door would close again. There were no motion sensors on the Conference Room doors, so if you got caught in one, that was it. He quickly strode inside, remembering to twist sharply so the tails of his coat wouldn't get trapped. He'd learnt from his mistakes there.

Despite being called a Conference Room, the inside was nothing like you'd expect to find. Normally, a conference room would contain a table – of varying size – chairs, maybe a small refreshments counter in the corner. This room was nothing like that. There was a bar – yes, that's right, a bar – along one wall, huge floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a great view of the Agency and what lay beyond it, a holo-station at one end of the room, entertainment screens at the other end, and a high-tech computer system against one wall. Another door was set into the other end of the room, exactly the same as the one he'd just walked through. Jax noticed that the room was empty, and sighed. He took a seat on one of the stools at the bar, used his chrome card again to order up a hyper-vodka, and smirked to himself when a computerised system whirled into action. In just a few seconds, he was sipping at his hyper-vodka.

The holo-station began to beep a minute or two later, signalling an incoming transmission. Jax turned to face the windows, knowing that the transmission would be projected into the centre of the room. As predicted, the transmission was accepted by the holo-station after a clearance code was sent through by the room's computer system, and Jax found himself staring at the high-tech hologram of three Commanders. No one ever met the Commanders in person. Everything was done via holo.

"Agent, report." The head Commander barked out the order, and Jax sighed. He downed his drink and set the glass down on the bar, before slowly standing up.

"Agent 9613725 Wolfe, Captain Jax." He replied sharply. It was customary, whenever introducing yourself to the Commanders, to give your agent number, followed by your surname, rank and finally, forename. "I received a summon from one of your boy toys." He didn't care if he was being disrespectful. In the Agency, respect was something you had to earn. If you didn't have universal respect, you were gonna get treated like shit by other agents whether you liked it or not. No one was above this rule, not even the Commanders.

"Inform us, Captain, of your current status within the Agency." Jax rolled his eyes. The Commanders had the Agency's entire database at their fingertips. He couldn't help but think that if one of them actually got up off his lazy ass and looked him up in the database, they'd have this information in front of them.

"Currently between missions, having just returned from a 48 hour leave granted to me after the success of a rather complicated and dangerous mission. Current partner is Agent 9461236 Kaiser, General Levi. My area of expertise is Information Retrieval through Torture and Interrogation."

"Good." There was a pause. "I understand you must be curious as to why we have summoned you here, Captain." Jax shrugged his shoulders in a 'sure, why not?' gesture. "There is someone you need to be introduced to." The head Commander lifted a hand, and back in their control room, the signal was received by another computer system, and another clearance code was sent through to Conference Room 13. Jax turned as the door at the other end of the room unlocked, and slid open.

His first impression of the young man who strolled through into the room was probably down to him thinking with his crotch rather than his head. The guy was gorgeous, with slicked back blonde-brown hair and cheekbones to die for. He gave his attire a quick glance over, registered the almost knee-high brown boots, faded jeans, twin gun holsters on either hip, and the near skin-tight dark grey t-shirt. There was a short black jacket slung over one shoulder.

"Report." The head Commander barked. The guy tossed his jacket onto the bar, hooked his thumbs in the leather belt that held his gun holsters, and slouched a little as he faced the Commanders.

"Agent 9817681 Heckler, Captain Jon." He had an accent Jax didn't recognise at first. It sounded a little like old-Earth British, just like his own accent was similar to old-Earth American.

"Current status within the Agency."

"Just completed my latest mission, which was mostly a success. Current partner is Agent 7321485 Hull, Sergeant Marr, deceased. My area of expertise is Tracking and Detection." Jax noticed the slight look of despair on one of the Commanders' faces at the mention of Heckler's deceased partner.

"Good." The head Commander spread out his hands in front of him. "Captain Jax Wolfe, meet Captain Jon Heckler. As of today, you two will be partners." There was a stunned silence that met his statement, and then finally it was broken by both agents' exclamation of surprise.

"_What_?" They both hissed out, staring at him in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. Jax was the first to recover from the initial shock.

"I already have a partner." He folded his arms over his chest, staring defiantly at the head Commander.

"General Levi Kaiser is at this very moment being assigned a new partner. Captain Jon Heckler is, to be quite frank, uncontrollable and a pain in the ass." Jax shot a quick glance over at Heckler as the Commander spoke, and watched a faint flicker of amusement cross the young man's face. "He goes through partners faster than we can assign them, and it has to stop. If he doesn't kill them himself, he puts them in a situation where they end up dead either way. Given your personal track record, Wolfe, you are the perfect partner for him."

"What if I refuse?" It was Heckler who spoke this time. "I mean, I figured you would have learnt by now that I work better alone."

"It is Agency rule that agents are paired off. You have no choice in this matter, Heckler, Wolfe. You are assigned as partners, and you will be sent on your first mission in two days. Use your remaining time here to familiarise yourselves with each other's habits and techniques." The head Commander's voice was full of authority when he spoke now, the sort of authority you don't question. "As is tradition, I shall expect you to update the database with your new names once your partnership has been established. Dismissed." The holo-station beeped again, and the transmission was cancelled. Jax turned to face Heckler, who shifted his stance so that he was half-facing Jax.

It was almost like a face-off. Neither one of them wanted to speak first, be the one to break this tense silence. Neither one of them wanted to make the first move, be it friendly or otherwise. It was always like this when new partners were assigned. The first few moments were a test of control, of dominance, to see which of them would take the lead and which would follow.

Jax remembered his first partner – General Vax, the partner he'd been assigned once he'd become an agent. There was no question there about who would lead. Vax had been an agent for years, and Jax was a rookie. But after Vax, after his first partnership, it became a battle of dominance every time he was assigned a new partner. His current – sorry, former – partner had been a tough one. Neither of them wanted to be the submissive, the one who followed. Every mission was another battle of dominance, and things often got… messy. Although Kaiser had been higher rank – achieved, Jax had no doubt, through Kaiser's father, who had many connections at the Agency – Jax had a stronger will, a stronger physical form, and stronger leadership skills.

It was unusual for the Commanders to assign a new partner to an agent who still had a current partner. Usually new partnerships consisted of two agents whose partners had become rather recently deceased. Of course, being a Commander gave you the option to bend the rules to your liking. Got an unruly, out of control agent on your hands? Stick him with one of your best agents regardless of the fact he already has a well-suited partner. No one is going to argue with you.

"I need a drink." Jax snapped out of his thoughts and registered that Heckler had spoken, breaking the tense silence. He watched Heckler move towards the bar, ordered a hyper-vodka. That earned him points for Jax, who was quite fond of the alcoholic drink. He kept his eyes fixed on Heckler as the young man knocked back the drink in one, and then resumed his slightly defensive stance, facing him completely now, hands casually resting near his guns. Jax smirked a little. He knew, from experience and from having a watchful eye, that a man like Heckler would try to seem laid-back and relaxed to an opposing side, but behind the casual stance and calm expression, he was assessing the situation, noticing every detail, picking out anything that was out of place or could be dangerous to him, ready to strike if necessary. Jax had no doubt that Heckler could draw both guns and fire accurately in a matter of seconds, no matter what positioning his hands were in at the time. He seemed the type.

Heckler was watching him closely, a lazy smile on his face. He was, no doubt, sizing Jax up, just as Jax was sizing him up. They faced each other across the room, standing at either end of the bar, hands resting near weapons – just in case – eyes searching for a weak point, ready to detect the slightest offensive movement.

Jon liked the look of this other Captain. He was handsome, quite tall and slim, and he had some pretty great hair. He'd already noticed and admired the style of attire, compared it to his own and found many similarities. His clothing was probably a little smarter in appearance – instead of faded jeans, Wolfe had plain black trousers tucked into his black almost knee-high boots, and beneath the long (about mid-thigh, Jon estimated) black coat, he wore a silver button-up shirt, and what Jon guessed was a simple black t-shirt underneath that. The only visible weapon was a single gun, holstered over his right hip. Right-handed then, or more skilled with his right than his left. Of course, thinking that this agent only had one weapon was stupid and potentially fatal. All agents had all sorts of weapons and devices hidden away in pockets, under clothes, anywhere they would fit without being obvious. He himself had about two dozen small guns, knives and other devices hidden in the lining of his jacket and in various other places.

He knew that Wolfe was in a defensive mode, testing to see how he would react next, estimating his level of dominance. Well, Jon wasn't going to let him down. He'd already reached the conclusion that Wolfe was a strong character and more likely to lead than follow, and even if he put up a good fight, Wolfe would take the dominant role with ease. But, it wasn't in his nature to just give in. If he was going to be the more submissive partner – as always – then he was going to wind Wolfe up a bit. Test out his patience. See how far he could push him before he snapped.

Jax was aware of how a man like Heckler worked. He knew, because he worked the exact same way. He'd figured out that Heckler was going to roll on the dominance battle, but he knew that there was no way in hell he'd roll without first trying to drive him insane. Well, he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Jax was a patient man, which was one reason he was so good at interrogation. He was patient, but stubborn. He wouldn't give up, and he'd take his time.

Testing Heckler's ability to read a situation, he took a few steps forward, stopped. To his pleasant surprise, Heckler did the same. Alright, so he could sense the atmosphere, could read the direction this was going. That was good – and very useful. Kaiser was always too tense, too angry, too impatient. Heckler might make a decent partner after all. He took a few more steps forward, and Heckler did the same again. It wasn't long before they were standing with barely a foot of space between them. Jax could see the colour of Heckler's eyes now – a cool blue, quite an attractive colour on him. He could also tell now that his hair was more brown than blonde, and although slicked back, he still had a few strands loose over his forehead. And – his favourite part – he got a closer look at those magnificent cheekbones.

Jon smirked as he stood in front of Wolfe, and took in his features a little better now that he was closer. Wolfe was taller than him, not by much, but he did have to look up a bit to meet his eyes – which, by the way, were a gorgeous shade of blue. Jon couldn't help but notice that he had a great jaw line, and he could tell from the shape of his upper body that his chest would be nice and firm, and he'd be quite strong. _'Easy enough to pick me up and push me up against a wall, then, or to carry me up a flight of stairs towards a private room…'_ Jon shook his head mentally, to get rid of those thoughts. He got the feeling Wolfe would be able to read his mind if he made things a little too obvious.

"So…" Jon smirked, wanting to break the silence again. Asides from a couple of sentences to the Commanders, he hadn't heard Wolfe speak. And he didn't look over the fact that he hadn't spoken a word _to_ him. "Jax."

"Jon." The name just rolled off Jax's tongue, and he realised he'd all but purred it. He was picking up on some pretty gorgeous pheromones from Heckler, much different to the ones he was used to, and he had to admit – he really liked them. "We should get down to business." His eyes were locked with Jon's, and they were sharing a rather intense gaze. Neither of them moved for what seemed like minutes, but were really only seconds.

"Yeah. Business. Sure." Jon stepped back a bit, turned back to the bar and grabbed his jacket. "Want to get a drink somewhere?" Jax nodded once in response, and they both turned and walked towards the door Jax had come through. They walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor and towards the teleport capsules. Naturally, the Agency had its own bar, where agents could relax between missions. It was marked clearly on floor 3, sector Z-18. Jax punched in the code, and the teleport capsule engaged, and teleported them to the capsules outside of the bar entrance.

They walked in, noise hitting them in the face as they did so. It was pretty full, as it always was. The bar itself was open all day and night, and any agent could come and go as they please. They had to scan their chrome cards by the entrance, just so the sensors would register they weren't intruders, and they found an empty privacy booth against one wall. They sat down opposite each other after both removing their jackets, and Jon ordered a drink before he spoke.

"So… you're Captain Jax Wolfe."

"Not for much longer." Jax shrugged. "Just like you won't be Captain Jon Heckler for much longer. Gotta do a change of name."

"Yeah, well. That's for another time." Jon shrugged. "I've heard your name around. You were partnered with the Kaiser heir, weren't you?" Jax smirked. Reputations were built up in the Agency, and nicknames or titles were often used to recognise some of the agents who stood out. For General Levi Kaiser, it was a family reference, as once the elder Kaiser kicked the bucket, Levi would inherit all the land, buildings and businesses his father owned.

"Yup."

"He as stuck-up and annoying as I've heard?"

"Yup." Jax smirked. "But from what I hear, you're even worse." Jon shrugged in a laid-back way, as if it didn't really bother him.

"I just prefer to work solo." He slid his gaze in Jax's direction. "Although I don't think I'll mind working with you, since you're so nice to look at."

"If that was an attempt at flirting, it was terrible." Jax muttered, ordering up a drink. "I know I'm gorgeous." He smiled. "Poster boy." He added when Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Figures." Jon shrugged one shoulder. "And don't think anything of it, flirting is my way of saying hello." Jax couldn't help but grin.

"Really? Mine too. Can never resist a good flirt." Jon leant across the table so he was closer to Jax. He got a good whiff of Jax's pheromones and temporarily forgot what he was going to say as he breathed them in, enjoying their delicious scent.

"I think I'm going to like you, Wolfe." He grinned. Jax leant in too, their faces teasingly close.

"Really now?" He smirked. "You hitting on me, Heckler?"

"So what if I am?" Jon grinned. "Like you said, you're gorgeous, and I'd kill to get a look and what you're hiding under all those clothes."

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you have a peak some time." Jax winked. Jon laughed and sat back again.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun." He shifted the position of his feet, slipping one leg between Jax's under the table and angling it so his knee bumped against one of Jax's. Jax noticed, but said nothing. They were quiet for a moment as they both took a swig of their drinks. "So, guess we need to figure out what names we're gonna take." Jon quickly changed the subject back onto their 'business'. "I'm keeping Jon, I always do. Plus it's a pretty common name."

"That's fair enough. I'm keeping Jax. Guess I've grown fond of it." Jax shrugged. "Just gotta work out which surname would fit with it." They both fell silent, deep in thought. Although the changing of a name is that person's choice, it had been agreed in the Agency that sometimes the opinion of your partner can help. Eventually, they both looked up. "Got a name?" Jax asked Jon.

"Sure. I reckon it's a pretty decent one. You?" Jax nodded. "Let's hear it then." Jax smiled.

"I'm thinking, 'Captain Jax Stryker'. What do you reckon?" He frowned slightly when Jon's jaw dropped open.

"Oh, fuck off! Can you read fucking minds? I was gonna choose Stryker!" He growled, irritation flaring up in his eyes.

"No I can't read fucking minds!" Jax growled back. "It's my fucking name, I'm the dominant one here."

"I'll show you fucking dominant, asshole!" Jon jumped to his feet and pounced on Jax, glad that the privacy booths were not only screened off so others couldn't see or hear what was going on insane, but that they were rather large too. They both tumbled to the floor, and they rolled around for a while, both struggling to get a good firm hold on the other. Jon hissed in pain as he landed hard on the floor, and then pain exploded across his jaw as Jax's fist made a firm connection to it.

"It's my name, bitch." Jax hissed. Jon growled in anger and kicked him off, trying to get to his feet before Jax did. A hand wrapped around his ankle and tugged, and he crashed onto his back again, his head bouncing off the corner of the table as he went down. He twisted, and kicked. With satisfaction, he heard Jax hiss in pain, and he landed heavily on one arm. Jon swung round, getting to his knees, just as Jax leapt at him. They landed once more on top of each other, limbs tangled together, faces close. There was another fight for dominance, and Jon somehow managed to get Jax pinned to the floor.

"I thought of it first!" Jon gasped out, his breathing come in short, harsh pants. It caught in his throat, however, when he blinked his eyes to clear the mist that had settled over them from the knee-jerk reaction to pain, and he took in Jax's appearance. His hair was tousled, splayed out on the floor. His eyes, too, were slightly misty, almost glazed over, and his face was flushed. His lips were parted as he panted heavily. Jon had his wrists pinned down over his head, and he was straddling him, knees beside Jax's hips, his lower legs wrapped around Jax's to hold them down. Before he could think of something – anything – else, he felt the blood rush south.

Jax noticed the change in atmosphere as Jon stared down at him. Blood trickled from his split lip, and down the side of his face from the wound on his head. The loose strands of his hair brushed against Jax's forehead, and he couldn't help but stare into Jon's blue eyes. He recognised the lust in them, knew it was mirrored in his own eyes. In a split second, they went from fighting for dominance, to kissing hard, all lips and teeth and tongue.

Jon's grip on his wrists loosened, disappeared completely. Jax's arms came around Jon, pulling him closer, one hand roughly running through his hair. He twisted his legs, and Jon shifted, landed between them, their hips crashing together. Jon groaned into the kiss, one hand on Jax's neck, the other in his hair. They kissed, long and hard, until the need to breathe became too much to ignore, and they parted, both gasping for air. Their eyes met, their bodies still pressed together. There was no denying that they were both unbelievably turned on. At such close proximity, there was no hiding anything.

With no words spoken between them, Jon reached for the leather wrist strap on his right wrist, keeping his eyes fixed on Jax's. Jax nodded once, knowing what he was planning, and grabbed their jackets before he wrapped his arms tightly around Jon's waist. Jon punched in a sequence, and they teleported out of the privacy booth. Teleportation via Vortex Manipulator wasn't necessarily banned within the Agency, but it wasn't recommended, in case the Vortex Manipulator was stolen and it still contained the sequence within. Nevertheless, Jon wasn't going to waste time by using the teleport capsules outside the bar.

They landed on the floor of Jon's Agency room, and they wasted no time at all resuming their activities from the privacy booth. Their lips locked again, and hands pulled at clothing. Jon managed to get Jax's silver shirt off, tossing it down in the same place as their jackets, which Jax had dropped when they'd landed. They broke the kiss briefly so Jax could tug off Jon's grey shirt, and then Jon found himself on his back on the floor whilst Jax kissed down his neck and over his chest, his hands gripping Jon's hips. He gasped, arching up into his touch, hooking an arm around Jax's neck. He grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it up, tugging it over his head and tossing it aside. Jax leant down again and their lips joined in another kiss. They both moaned softly as bare skin met bare skin, lust exploding through their bodies.

Jon pushed Jax off him and jumped up, dragging him up with him. He slipped his arms around Jax's waist, one hand sliding down the back of his trousers as he kissed him again, leading him towards the bed. They paused only for a moment as boots were kicked off, and then Jax's hands were on Jon's belt. Jon slid his hand around to the front of Jax's trousers, and applied pressure. He was rewarded with a wonderful long, low moan from deep within Jax's throat. His belt was jerked undone, and before he knew what was happening, his jeans and boxers were off and across the room, and he was being pinned to the bed by one very aroused Jax.

Jon cried out in pleasure as Jax took his length into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head. He fisted one hand in Jax's hair, the other in the sheets, hips bucking up, needing more. Jax forced his hips down again, slowly moving his head back and forth, teasing Jon, who writhed on the bed, gasping.

"Ahh… please, d-don't tease." He gasped out, head thrown back on the bed. Jax sped up a little, keeping a firm hold on Jon's hips. He kept at it, slowly increasing his pace as he went along, spurred on by the sounds Jon was making. He pushed Jon right to the edge, wanting to hear more of those wonderful noises. "Ah.. J-Jax… I… I'm…" Jax quickly lifted his head, planted a few butterfly kisses over Jon's hips, and then knelt up over him. Jon lifted his head, staring at him in comical horror. "What? You… but…" Jax grinned at him, and Jon dropped his head back onto the bed. "Oh you're a cruel man, Wolfe." He groaned. Jax quickly removed his trousers and boxers, then crawled up over Jon, fitting his body against his. Jon turned his head and kissed him hard, running one hand down his back. "God, please just fuck me." He murmured against his lips.

Jax lifted Jon's hips and Jon instantly wrapped his legs around his waist. Without any warning, Jax thrust into him, and Jon cried out in both pain and pleasure. He couldn't help but grin through – his previous lovers had never really appreciated his love for the rough and wild. Jax, it seemed, was his sort of man. He tightened his grip on Jax's waist, urging him on, and dug his nails into his back. Jax gasped sharply and began thrusting into him hard, at quite a fast pace. Jon thrust back against him, his moans getting louder and louder, the pleasure heightening until he couldn't form coherent words and his mind was reeling, unable to focus on anything but how damn good this felt.

Eventually he couldn't last any longer, and with a loud cry he came between them, clenching down around Jax, sending him over the edge with him. Jax rode out his orgasm, gasping, and then collapsed down on top of Jon, breathing heavily. Jon wrapped an arm around him lazily, and pressed his lips to his hair. Jax shifted, pulled out, and settled down between Jon's legs, arm curled around Jon's slim body. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing, and the occasional rustle of sheets as one of them shifted slightly.

"Take the name." Jax murmured eventually. Jon took a moment to remember what he was on about.

"What?" Jax lifted his head and smiled at him.

"Take the name. Be Captain Jon Stryker." He told him. Jon smiled a little, but looked unsure.

"But… that's your name."

"So? We'll both take it." Jax grinned. "We'll be Captains Stryker. Sexy – and massive flirts." He winked. Jon laughed.

"Alright… you got a deal." He ran a hand through Jax's hair and kissed him again. "You're welcome to stay the night." Jax looked at him, this rebellious, uncontrollable young man he'd met just over an hour or so ago, and smiled.

"You know… I just might."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Okay, so I wrote this at 3am so if some parts don't make too much sense you know why. This may be a multi-chaptered story depending on how it's received. I do intend to write a bit centred around their time loop days anyway, so if people want more, I'll write that into this story. Hope you all enjoyed it. _

_- homesweethomicide13_


End file.
